Rise of the Shadow Legion
by R0GUETR00PR
Summary: When a Sister system gose dark and the last thing herd is a distress signal from the main planet Sierra. The Shadow Legion is sent with a Imperial Battle Group to investigate. There is only darkness to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Shadow Legion

Chapter One

In the Eastern Territories of the Empire of Man, lies a planet called Umbra Barathrum, meaning Shadow World. A world that follows orbit behind a massive planet called Ragnal III. With this factor, Umbra Barathrum is in total darkness year round. Do to the darkness the population of Umbra Barathrum have very keen eyes in the darkness, pale white skin. They also have dark blue eyes and pitch black hair. It's a small mining world with a small population, however lacking in number, they make up in skill. They are masters of stealth and darkness, when the lights go out there will be nothing you can do.

Lord Maia's Palace in the capital city Tiber.

Lord Governor Maia is standing looking over Tiber, through a massive window high up in the palace tower. Looking over the dark city with a dark look on his face. He walks to his desk and calls for a message to be sent to General Magnus Maximums to be sent to his office immediately.

Walks over to the wine rack on the far left side grabs an old wine and pores two glasses.

"Come in, come in, Magnus. I have grave news for you." Said Lord Maia. "Drink?"

"No thank you, what is it my lord?" Replied Magnus as he finishes putting on his officer uniform walking at a hurried pace through the duel heavy wooden doors to the Lord Governors Office.

"Magnus, I have received news, that Sierra has gone dark. I received a distress signal from Sierra. Watch it Magnus because I am sending the Umbra Aluada." Lord Maia said darkly.

An image appears on the Lord Governors holo screen above his desk.

Transmission: 184430463724

Distress call…

A battered and bloodied Guardsman, a corporal by looks of his uniform, appears on the holo screen.

"_To all Imperial Fleets nearby we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack! They came so quickly we couldn't mobilize a defense! They are everywhere we can't hold them back_."

A large explosion is heard in the background followed by multiple small arms fire. Soon there is screaming, that is cut short.

"_They have breached the barricades please in the Emperors name help us_!"

The sound of las fire gets louder.

"_Hold the command post now_!" The guardsman screams to someone off the screen.

"_If anyone is out there we are dying here, we are falling back to the country side into the forest. We have lost the hive! We will be moving into southern reserve park_!"

"_Move those supplies on the transports now we are running out of time_!" the guardsman screams once again to someone off screen."

When the guardsman looks back at the screen an explosion ripples of screen knocking the pic feeder sideways onto the ground.

As the smoke starts to clear, flashes of a las rifle firing is seen. The corporal is lying on his back firing his las rifle on full auto in the direction of the blast. There is a loud inhuman war cry. As the corporal starts screaming then something leaps onto the corporal ending his life. It knocks the pic feeder up towards the ceiling. A hoofed armored figure stops looks down at the pic feeder, points it long black rifle looking weapon at the pic feeder, and says one thing.

"For the Greater Good"

Then fires its weapon, destroying the pic feeder.

Transmission End… starts flashing across the holo screen.

"General I want the Umbra Aluada ready for departure by 600 standard hours. There is an Imperial Battle Group already on its way. Commanded by General Corzin of the Cralon Dragoons. They are about two weeks out. You should be grouping up with them upon arrival. I am not going to let our sister system fall to the xenon filth. They fall, we fall," Lord Maia commanded.

"Yes my lord, the Umbra Aluidas will be ready for counter assault. Even as we speak ever Umbra Poreliator is collecting his gear and boarding a Lander for departure. As well as the armor companies. We will bring death to the Emperors enemies! To the very last man my lord!" Replied Magnus

"Well le.t's hope, that it is a swift victory. With minimal casualties Magnus. And if you bring the ending blow to the xenon filth. General Magnus Maximus will be remembered as the hero and savior of Sierra. Now go as I have commanded", said Lord Maia

"We will not fail you my lord," Replied Magnus.

"As I expect it, now leave me," Replied Maia.

General Magnus Maximus stormed out of the Lord Governor's office with intent of a glorious victory of the most hated enemy of Umbra Barathrum, the Tau.

All over the Imperial compound alarms were blaring out. Men are running every which way getting to their positions for departure. Several Chimeras loaded with armored fist squads are driving up a ramp onto a heavy Lander. Soon followed by a couple of Leman Russ Battle Tanks.

"Sergeant Ambrose what's going on," Asked Lucius?

"We are being mobilized, Lucius. General Maximus has ordered us to high alert we are going Sierra," Replied Sergeant Ambrose.

"Why are we going to Sierra, are they having an uprising or something," Asked Felix?

"I don't know I haven't been briefed on the situation on Sierra but they have gone dark," Said Sergeant Ambrose.

"Now listen up! Cato, Marcus, Felix, Tacitus, Valerius, Lucius, Proserpina, Tiberius, and Halarious. We have been through many campaigns together we have fought the Orks, our sworn enemy of man Chaos, the Eldar, and our most hated enemy the Tua. We have fought, killed, and lost friends and brothers in arms to all of them. We have been fighting together sense we were only youth. Not only have we been in grand assaults with our blessed chimera Debelleo Lampas and her crew Pax, Regulus, Vibius, but we have been in sieges, raids, and every other way of attack and defense you can think of. Let's ask the Emperor that we once again all return from another campaign. We are one of the few squads in the Umbra Aluada that has never lost a single Umbra Paludatus. We shall destroy this threat that threatens our home! And we shall give them nothing but take from them everything. In the Emperors name move out!," said Sergeant Ambrose.

Phantom Squad roars with approval as they finish putting on their black fatgues and Dark Blue Cadian Battel Armor.

Together Phantom Squad loads up onto the Debelleo Lampas and headed their way to the Heavy Lander. The campaign to recapture Sierra has begun.

In the hull of the Troop Transport Black Void, the Umbra Aluada was gather in a large chamber big enough to hold 10,000 men, and it didn't seem big enough. The lights are dimmed low to help accumulate there eyes. General Magnus Maximus Stands in front of the Aquila on the stage back drop.

"Soldiers of the Umbra Aluada, we are going to our sister system Sierra to push back our hated enemy the Tua," General Magnus Voice echo's through the gathering chamber.

An up roar of abusive words and threats rise at the mention of the Tua, from all the Guardsmen in the gathering chamber.

"An Imperial Battle Group already on its way. Commanded by General Corzin of the Cralon Dragoons, as our Lord Governor Maia has informed me. We are to meet up with them upon arrival of Sierra. General Corzin has under his command the Cralon Dragoons, Cadian 6th Infantry, Cadian 92nd Armor, Janis 9th Infantry, Janis 504th Armor, The Royal Vapolan 9th Task Force, Mordian 607th Mechanized Battalion. And a company of Space Wolfs of the beloved Adeptus Astartes are there to aide. Upon arrival we are to head to the designated coordinates. General Corzin has ordered us to land with the Royal Vapolan 9th Task Force," said General Magnus Maximus.

General Magnus points to an open area of land north of the Sierra's hive city Abaus Asto.

Murmur starts to rise as squad commanders and tacticians start agree on how easy it can turn into a giant grave upon landing.

"I know many of you have doubts, with the Generals plan, I agree. That's why I am sending a strike team to the surface I need two to three squads to infantry and an armored fist unit," Said General Magnus.

Sergeant Decimus of Ghost Squad stands up.

"I volunteer Ghost Squad General," said Sergeant Decimus.

"Very good I need one more infantry squad and an armored squad unit," said General Magnus.

Sergeant Gaius of Reaper Squad stands up.

"I volunteer Reaper Squad to be your final Infantry unit Sir" said Sergeant Gaius.

"Very good, now who wants to be the lucky armored fist squad lads?" said general Magnus.

Sergeant Ambrose stands up and salutes.

"I volunteer Phantom squad to be the final unit in the Strike team to secure the land zone," said Sergeant Ambrose.

"Thank you Ambrose for volunteering you armored fist squad. For we all here know what happens to armored fist strike teams when Tau are the enemy. Your transport is target right off the bat, by their Broadside Suits. Report to my command deck at 1500 hours," said General Magnus.

In unison Sergeant Ambrose, Gaius, Decimus say.

"YES SIR!"

Command Deck 1450 hours' Standard time.

General Magnus Maximus is pacing around a holo table in the middle of the command deck. Tacticians, advisers and aids are scrambling all over the deck, planning assault plans gathering satellite and navel vessel scans to update the ships data base, trying to stay on top of all Intel, and current situations on their destination. The glow from the holo table and scanner screens lights up the command deck in a light blue. The blast doors at the end of the narrow deck open up and Sergeants Decimus, Gaius, and Ambrose walk in, once they arrive at the holo table the salute General Magnus Maximus.

"Nice of you to be on time gentlemen, I have the drop zone pulled up on the holo table. Ghost and Reaper Squad Strike Transports will land one click south of our landing zone. I want you to take your Squads through the woodland where the remains of the Sierra 32nd Defense Force is suppose to be, they are all that's left of the Sierra Armies. They do how ever have several regiments fighting in the Emperors armies the Imperial Guard, and are unable to respond in quick session. Our Lord Governor Maia has sent a message to all over their Regimental commanders informing that their home is going to be in good hands, let's not let them down. Shall we," said General Magnus?

"Sir what do you want us to do if we come across survives? Do we tell them to hold position and wait tell its clear or have them regroup with us and push on," asked Sergeant Gaius of Reaper Squad?

"Well tell them this, if they don't form up with you and push on I will guaranty they will all be executed for cowardice by Commissar's Vibius and Germanus without trial. Do I make myself clear Sergeant Gaius? I will not let others hide, and let you and your men die because you were out gunned, and outnumbered. I value the lives of my men and you should to," Said General Magnus.

"Yes Sir, I will see to it that there with us." Replied Sergeant Gaius

"Now that Ghost and Reaper Squads know thier objectives, I want Phantom Squad droped and extra click. It is a opean feild there, it will be a hot drop so make sure your men are ready Sergeant Ambrose," said General Magnus

"Yes Sir," replyed Sergeant Ambrose.

"I want Phantom Squad to regroup with Ghost and Reaper Squad. Once there I want Ghost and Reaper to take point through the woodlands, to scout out any possiable threats, such as Battle Suits that can waste Phantom Squad. Ambrose I want your men and your transport to give heavy support to Ghost and Reaper, if the occasion should arise," said General Magnus

"Yes Sir," they chours the squad leaders.

"Now we should be reentering normal space just out side of Sierra, right about... now," said General Magnus

Alarms all over the command deck start blaring as the troop transport reenters normal space, with Sierra in view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The vibration of the drop ship was steady and hard. Phantom Squad sat quietly in their harness, listing to the turbulence of the drop ships engines. The dark blue drop ship, strikes across the night sky fading in and out of dark clouds. In the Debelleo Lampas, Phantom Squad hears pilot's voice over the speakers.

"_Prepare for drop, ten minutes till deployment_,"

"Ok, listen up, you know the drill, once we hit ground deploy out of the Debelleo Lampas and find cover until I give the all clear. Do you got that," asked Sergeant Ambrose?

The members of Phantom Squad shot out their own acknowledgements.

The pilots voice echoes over the intercom once more.

"_Five minutes_".

Regulus gives the ok, for Vibius to start the Debelleo Lampas engines. The moment the chimeras engines starts the pilots voice shouts out through the inter com.

"_Just lost contact with Echo 519 and Echo 623, not sure if there is interference standby…_"

Just then the drop ship Echo 713 starts spinning in a deep dive, turning each way. The pilots voice echoes over the inter com once more.

"_Hang on back there, we are going to stabilize in three, two, one_, stabilizing,"

Just then Echo 713 evens out, then a massive crash. And drop ship Echo 713 starts vibrating harshly, then just stops.

"Is everybody ok," asked Sergeant Ambrose?

"Sarg? I think it would have been easier if we just jumped of the Black void," commented Halarious.

"Do you always, have to make a smart rear remark when something happens?" asked Cato.

"Regulus how is the Debelleo Lampas?" asked Sergeant Ambrose

"Sergeant I believe that we are operational. The latches stayed secure, so we didn't take any physical damage, except from some ricochet from some bolts that fired out of the hull. However Pax thinks the Machine Spirit is in pain. I believe that is do, to the loss of our drop ship," replied Regulus.

"Ok Marcus, Valerius see if you can open the drop ships hatch so we can get out of here. Tiberius, Felix check on the pilots and see if they are ok. Tacticus, Proserpina gather all the medical supplies, and anything else that could be of use and load it up onto the Debelleo Lampas. Pax, Regulus, and Vibius get the Debelleo Lampas ready to deploy. Halarious, Lucius go out through the personnel escape hatch and see if anyone is watching the drop ships ramp," commanded Sergeant Ambrose.

"Sergeant,"

"Yes Felix," asked Sergeant Ambrose

"The pilots have gone to the Emperors side; they are no longer with us. Shall I say a prayer?" asked Felix.

"You may lead the prayer," replied Sergeant Ambrose

As the Members of Phantom Squad finish their task and return they slowly gather around the cockpit to honor the remains of the pilots. In one voice they began…

"Dastard Augusta per Augusta eundrum que neonate inftium lucium maioremde glorium areternum vale. Fari thema Emperor!" chorused Phantom Squad

"Sergeant the latches have been removed and the drop ships ramp is ready to lower on your command," said Marcus

"We have gathered all the ammo, water, and medical supplies we could find," commented Proserpina

"The surrounding area is clear," said Lucius

"And the Debelleo Lampas is ready to deploy the moment the ramp is down," voiced Regulus

"Let's clear this wreck before hostiles find us let's move out," commanded Ambrose

Marcus and Valerius lowered the drop ramp. Allowing the Debelleo Lampas to clear the wrecked drop ship. Everyone silently boards the chimera and straps in. Soon only the hollow wind is heard over the finale drop of Echo 713.

A few hours later the chimera Debelleo Lampas arrives just outside of the designated zone, where they are suppose to regroup with Reaper and Ghost Squad.

"Squad, deploy night walker," commanded Sergeant Ambrose

Phantom Squad confirmed their acknowledgements, as the dim lights on the inside go out. Silently Phantom Squad deploys into the brush, like shadows fading into the dark.

"Cato anything on your scanner?" asked Sergeant Ambrose.

"No sir, scanners are picking up no signals at this mome- wait… I have something. Six heat signatures coming from the north east," replied Cato

"Squad, eyes out contacts moving in from the north east, possible friendly. Hold fire tell I give you the command," commanded Sergeant Ambrose.

"Sarg, the targets should be entering the clearing now. Wait they have stopped just at the edge of the tree line," replied Cato.

"Marcus," said Sergeant Ambrose

"On it Sarg," replied Marcus.

Marcus slowly lowers his grenade launcher, and slowly puts his hands to is mouth.

"MMMMMUUURRRRUUUP, MMMMMUUURRRUUUP" the reply came the same "MMMMUUURRRUUUP"

Soon six figures emerged out of the brush, Ghost Squad had made it. An hour later the remains of Reaper Squad emerge. As the remains of the three squads fan out and make a perimeter, the three squad leaders meet under a canopy of a tree.

"Did either of your squads encounter the enemy?" asked Ambrose

"Negative all the casualties I took were from the drop ship crash. You guys went off the radar and then we started to spin out of control," replied Decimus

"Yes, my drop ship scanners lost you and we lost control. I lost only Sirius in the crash," replied Gaius

"What happened to the rest of your men?" asked Decimus.

Gaius looked up at the night sky with a look of great pain upon his face, his fist clutch tight.

"Caro picked up a large heat signature about half a click from where our ship went down, on his scanner. We moved into a heavily wooded area, we found what I believed to be what took us out of the sky. It was massive cannon that faced up toward the direction in which we came. We moved in to set our demolition charges and, in name of the emperor we didn't stand a chance," replied Gaius

"What do you mean?" asked Ambrose

"There were a few kroot warriors moving around it. I had Augustus use his long-las to take them out; those kroot's didn't last long. We moved in, in a spreaded out formation. In a blink we were dead. I don't know how what's left of my squad manage to get out alive," replied Gaius.

"Continue what happened?" asked Ambrose

Tears start to roll down Sergeant Gaius face as the horror that fell upon them refreshes itself with in his mind. Sergeant Gaius eyes glaze over as the scene replays in his head.

"We started to cross the opening towards this massive cannon. We were about half way across the opening when, when it must have been a stealth suit team behind some thermal cover because, our scanners didn't pick them up. They just opened up on us. Augustus was killed instantly. Soon kroot warriors just came out of which appeared to me some rocks, were actually bunkers they tore into us from all sides," replied Gaius

His body starts to tremble from the pain of watching the memory of his long time friends and comrades dying. I gave the order to fall back to our fall back position. But right before we made it to the tree line, three crises suits just fell from the sky right in front of us; they unleashed hell with their heavy flamers and pulse weapons. Before I knew it only Caro, Giles and myself were in the woods running for our lives. The last I saw of anyone else was Arcturus being engulfed in flame, screaming for the pain to stop," replied Gaius.

Sergeant Ambrose and Sergeant Decimus looked at each other with looks of concern on their faces. Not knowing how to handle the situation with their brother Umbra Pladiatus. For his eyes were filled with tears, hand his aching limbs shaking with sorrow and fear.

"We need to take out that cannon if that hits a Heavy Lander, every life on board will perish. And it takes out more than one we will lose so many brothers, it would be a crushing defeat before it even began," said Sergeant Ambrose

"Here I will my squad and create a diversion using the chimera. A light vehicle should draw their attention. Mean while take the rest of your squad and move in quietly from the back and arm your charges," said Sergeant Ambrose.

"My men and I will be ready," replied sergeant Decimus

"Ok, we have three hours before the main force lands. The fate of our brothers lies in our hands," said Sergeant Ambrose

"What should we do about with Sergeant Gaius? It looks like he about to crack," said Sergeant Decimus

"I will take Phantom Squad on foot and put what's left of Reaper Squad into the Debelleo Lampas," replied Sergeant Ambrose

"Good idea, they can use the side mounts to provide covering fire, and it will keep them contain if they crack. Let's go," said Sergeant Decimus

"The time is (0100 Hours), mark for (0300 Hours), which is when the main force arrives. If we don't destroy that cannon by then we might as well say our home prayer, for them," replied Sergeant Ambrose

(0230 Hours)

Ghost and Phantom moved to their positions, just outside of the Tau cannon. As the squad scouts observe the cannon they notice changes in the cannons defenses. There is a Battle Suit guarding the front end of the cannon with several Fire Team Warriors moving about and around it. A Kroot Pack was huddled around what appeared to be food.

"Prepare to fire on my signal," said Sergeant Ambrose

"May I suggest we have the Debelleo Lampas concentrate its fire on the Battle Suit sir?" asked Cato.

"The Debelleo Lampas knows what to do, Cato," replied Sergeant Ambrose.

"We have twenty minutes sir we need to move," said Marcus

"FIRE!!!!" yelled Sergeant Ambrose

Phantom Squad unleashes a furry of las and grenades from the tree line. Several Fire Team Warriors are shredded in the hail of las. The Kroot Pack was caught in a grenade a blast from Marcus in the opening hail. Debelleo Lampas burst out of the tree line unleashing salvo after salvo from its multi-laser. The Tau Battle Suit locked on the Debelleo Lampas firing of a shot from its rail gun, just missing the Debelleo Lampas.

"Sergeant Ambrose I need your men to take out that Battle Suit NOW, before it turns my girl into a moving coffin," screamed Regulus!

"Felix take out that battle suit," commanded Sergeant Ambrose.

Felix took off out of cover, running in fall out sprint towards the Battle Suit, firing his las-rifle on full auto at the Battle Suits optics. In return the Battle Suit fires a volley from its massive rail guns, then firing off all of its rockets. Phantom Squad slowly stops firing, staring in amazement at the flow of Felix's movements. Felix jumps into the air spinning as rockets start skimming pass him, only to detonate harmlessly behind him into the ground. Felix throws the demolition charges with a grunt, for them to land right under the Battle Suit, and in the blink of the eye an explosion engulfs the Battle Suit in a fiery furry.

"How in the Emperors name did he do that," asked Lucius

Soon the massive Cannon goes up in a massive blue blast and Ghost Squad comes charging through the blue fire right behind the Tau lines, unleashing volleys of las fire. Killing many purple armored warriors as the hot-shot las rounds puncture clean through them. Then everything was quiet except the low rumbling of the chimera, and the heavy breathing of the Umbra Pladiatus.

"Shit sarge, I think we ended with a bang," commented Halarious as he began to laugh.

The two squads started to laugh at his cheesy joke, then all of a suddenly an inhuman roar emerges from the other side of the clearing. A mass hoard of Kroot Warriors com charging through the opposite tree line, screaming and jumping over the bodies of their allies, littering the ground. Ghost and Phantom Squad are joined by the remains of Reaper squad in a last stand effort. The chimera Debelleo Lampas opens up with her multi-laser. The front lines of the charging mass drop as more las-rounds hit home. All across the opening the sound of small arms fire, the wet meaty impacts of energy on flesh, howls of pain from the wounded.

Halarious starts to laugh as if he just heard the funniest joke of his life.

"What's so funny, little man?" asked Valerius.

"In this situation, most units would see this as an overwhelming force. I see this as a target rich environment," replied Halarious between burst of laughter.

"You know what that's actually funny," commented Marcus as he launches a grenade into a pack of Kroot's.

Soon everyone was laughing at yet another joke from Halarious, even as projectiles flew over head. As the firing continued, the Kroot Warriors began closing the ground on the Umbra Pladiatus.

"Cato, see if you can reach fleet command!" yelled Sergeant Ambrose over all the noise of combat.

"Copy that sir," replied Cato.

Cato pulls out his las-pistol and begins to fire one handed at the oncoming enemy, as he tries to reach fleet command.

"This is Strike Team Roman. Does anybody read me?" asked Cato

"Well Cato? Are you picking up any signals?" asked Sergeant Ambrose.

"No sir," replied Cato.

Then a static reply comes over the com.

"This is General Magnus Maximus of the Umbra Aluada. Strike Team Roman do you copy?" asked General Magnus.

"This is Strike Team Roman we need air support, navel bombardment, reinforcements anything we have a large hostile force charging our position," replied Cato with a slight hit of panic on his face.

"Hold tight we already have Valkyrie's on their way, we sent them when that massive explosion appeared on orbital scanners," replied General Magnus.

Soon a Squadron of Valkyrie gunships flew over head, unleashing a volley of missiles from their under wing pods. Then circled around, doing strafing runs on the mass, closely packed, exposed kroot warriors.

A cheer rose from the broken strike team as the carnage fell upon the kroot's forcing them to retreat at full pace. As the last of the Kroot Packs retreats out of sight a single Valkyrie lands right outside of the Strike Teams cover. A squad of the elite Umbra Poreliator deploy, followed by a tall man, with his head held high.

"Congratulations troops, you have just single handedly pushed back the Tau lines, and cleared out our landing zone. I'm very impressed and pleased at this act. Now load up we have a transport on its way to pick up your Chimera. Good work," said General Magnus Maximus as he turned his back to return to his attack craft.

Within moments massive shadows cover the morning land as troop transports and Heavy Landers land in the massive clearing over the hills. The Umbra Aluada has arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(North Landing Fields 900 hour's standard)

In the morning light massive Heavy Landers, Troop Transports, and Drop Ships land in the massive green fields, of the Northern Reservation Park. Tech Priest and Servitors move about building observation post, bunkers, trenches barracks, and command post. Everything need for an Imperial Out post. The Royal Vapolan 9th Task Force is moving about on their side of the compound setting up tents in small circles with the leader's tent in the middle. Posting banners and emblems to represent their units, as well as moving in supplies into select locations for easy access. Each one looking like a red beacon amongst the grey and green background of the buildings, all are fully dressed and ready to go, in their golden fatigues and bright red flak armor. The Umbra Aluada, are moving about each doing their own thing, some striping and reassembling their weapons, others are doing core exercises to get back any reflexes, movements, or sense they may have lost in warp travel. Each Umbra Pladiatus starts to put on their combat shades, to help protect their sensitive eyes to adjust, to the morning light. Most of them however, stay in the shadows of the newly raised buildings.

Thirteen men walk across the compound headed for the barracks.

"Wow sarge, I think that was a tight squeeze don't you think?" Halarious commented as he started putting on his combat shades.

"Are you kidding me I was just warming up," replied Marcus.

"Well you always warm up does that mean you never actually do anything," said Halarious

A grin crosses Marcus face as the squad chuckles at the childish insult.

"Always having to win everything aye Halarious," said Lucius.

"Yea it is who I am, being the guy that is so funny that no one will try to harm him," said Halarious in a mock tone.

"You prove me right once again Halarious," commented Cato

"What you mean?" asked Halarious

"We stay alive because you annoy the crud out of the enemy, the cant focus on us because you give them a head ach," mocked Cato

"Why I odd to…."

"Knock it off you two, lets rest a little we got a busy day ahead of us," ordered Ambrose

"Ahhh come on sarge. We have fought together for I don't even know how long loosen up. You always seem to have a stick up your ass," commented Halarious.

"That is because I take my duty seriously so we don't die. And maybe I should stick one up yours just so you know what is like. And Halarious watch your language," replied Ambrose.

The squad burst out laughing at the comment, all shock that their Squad Leader made such a comeback at the jokester.

"Ambrose good comeback, Pax, Vibius, and I are headed to the Motor Pool to work on the Debelleo Lampas to make sure she is ready for our next deployment. And we need to make the proper Rites and prayers to her," said Regulus.

"Ok Regulus, take a break we will be moving out soon," replied Ambrose

"Yes sir," yelled Regulus as the crew of the Debelleo Lamps walked off to the Motor Pool.

Phantom Squad walk into their barracks, and sat down on their cots. All around, other Umbra Pladiatus were storing gear and personal belongings into small metal chest at the end of their cots. Several were reading magazines, or taking naps, on their cots, on each chest laid a suit of Cadian Battle Armor.

"Still don't like the outcome of last night we don't need any air support to get us out of there, we have been through worse," said Marcus.

"That's true we have been through worst. But however it was a way to catch a bunch of those filthy xenon scum in a massive kill zone. It was a chance for us to take a hundred lives or more for revenge for what happen at Helio Prime, replied Ambrose.

"It would have been more satisfying to personally kill all of them," said Marcus.

"It would but you're right we didn't need a evace… We need more ammo, said Tiberius.

A small chuckle rose from the squad at the remark. But it was short lived as the alarms of the compound began to rise and drown out all conversation in the barracks. Men everywhere inside the barracks scrambled putting on their Cadian Battle Armor, grabbing gear, and reaching for their weapons.

"What's going on sarge?" asked Lucius.

"Cato, grab your Vox and see what you can find out," ordered Ambrose.

Captain Arcturus entered commanding all the squad leaders for a quick brief on the situation.

"Listen up we just got word that there is a company of the Sierra Defense Force is holding out fifteen clicks away. We are mobilizing to rescue their back sides from the enemy. Our artillery is all ready providing support from here so the enemy will hopefully be pinned. There in a cave in the middle of the wild life park, so expect scanners to be bouncing off the walls out there.

"Now move out, I wanted your squads at the departure zone ten minutes ago!" ordered Captain Arcturus.

Every squad leader took off to rally their squads and ready to departure. Several squads took off to the Motor Pool, to board their transports. As Phantom Squad boards the Debelleo Lampas, the transports engines roar into life. In the dark interior of the cramped troop compartment the squad straps into their harnesses.

"Everybody strapped in back there?" asked Regulus.

"Yes Regulus move out we don't know how much time were on here," replied Ambrose.

The Debelleo Lampas lurched forward as its massive tracks took hold of the ground. Leman Russ Battle Tanks lead the way to the forest ahead of them, followed by columns of Chimera Transports, each one carrying a Armored Fist squad ready for war. Each man carrying years of training and battle with him, every one of them willing to die for the man next to them.

"This is General Magnus Maximus. Listen up you are about 10 clicks away you all should be entering forest now," said Magnus

The moment Magnus said that a sudden crash happens but the Debelleo Lampas keeps moving.

"Sorry about that just hit a tree we are spreading into assault formation and there aren't enough tanks to clear away all the trees," yelled Vibius.

Soon the ride became more and more violent as the transport started to hit greater amounts of trees. There is nothing but silence in the cramped compartment, only noise coming from the purr of the engines and the frequent Vox chatter from multiple commanders asking for updates and location status. Then all of a sudden there is a scream over the Vox.

"CONTACT!"

The Vox channels burst with reports of fire and confusion. Squad leaders and tank commanders start yelling orders over the Vox, several tanks start firing into the forest. Chimeras all across the woodland start unloading their passengers into the thick of the fight. The Debelleo Lampas stops and lowers her back hatch as Regulus begins firing the Multi-Laser.

"Move, move, move, we need to get into cover now," yelled Ambrose as Phantom Squad deployed.

Time just seemed to slow to him. Ambrose watched as his men moved to cover. All around trees were exploding and catching on fire from the intense heat of energy being fired all around. A chimera is hit directly by a beam of energy exploding, watching the horror of Guardsmen burning alive as they crawl screaming out of the burning wreckage. Every where he looked carnage and chaos was erupting.

"Sergeant move!" yelled Marcus

"Hurry Sarge, get down," yelled Proserpina!

Ambrose snapped out of it and dove for cover as another explosion ripples close by.

"Valerius, what's the status of everyone any hits?" asked Ambrose.

"No sir everyone I green no injuries," replied Valerius.

Everywhere Phantom Squad looked Guardsmen ran for cover. Several transports and tanks were hit the burning remains of commanders hanging out of command hatches, told you the fate of their crews. Several trees were on fire burning filling the air with hot black smoke. Soon the whole area was covered in smoke. The most any one could tell of anything was the shadows of the Umbra Pladiatus that faded in and out of the dark smoke. And the bright blue and red beams of energy being fired back and forth between the Imperial and Tua forces.

"Who knew that a Umbra Aluada had a hard time seeing in the dark? I mean that is supposed to be our special trait isn't?" yelled Halarious over the noise of las fire.

"Why in the Emperors name do you always have to make a comment?" asked Tiberius.

"To ease things up freak," replied Halarious.

Soon massive explosions start erupting in front of the Imperial lines. Cheers erupt from guardsmen in cover as they figure out that their artillery is raining down on the enemy.

"Keep firing don't let up, keep the pressure on them," ordered Ambrose over the explosions and las-fire.

Soon the only sound was coming from the wounded and the cracking of burning wood and metal. Cries of pain and suffering crawled through the burning trees. Every now and again there was a yell for a medic. Bodies littered the ground few the lucky ones had holes right where their vitals where. The unfortunate we the ones still alive some missing limbs. One man was begging for his comrades to end his life, he was covered ash and his skin was black from a fire he somehow managed to survive.

"This is General Magnus, I want all Infantry units to advance the last few clicks it is to dangerous for our armor to advance in this thick of a wooded terrain.

"Phantom Squad advance," yelled Ambrose.

The members of Phantom Squad each acknowledged the command and began to move forward. As they pass the heavy armor and transports into the now what appeared to be a no man's land was a sudden still. Seconds ago men ran in every direction for cover moving from one position to the next attacking the enemy and defending them self's. As they started to reach the other side of the crater filled landscape Phantom Squad began to see purple armored figures littering the ground. Few in one piece, but it was just armored figures, there were others some wearing no armor only rags.

"Freak it looks like we hit them harder, than we thought," said Felix.

"Well I would rather have it hit them than us," replied Tiberius.

"Sergeant we have friendly contacts moving in from the east of us," said Cato.

"Who is it Cato?" asked Ambrose.

"ID tag reads Ghost Squad, commanded by Sergeant Decimus.

Seconds later ten figures emerge through the smoke.

"Sergeant Ambrose good to see you made it though that alive," said Sergeant Decimus.

"It is good to see you as well Sergeant Decimus," replied Ambrose.

"We are about a click away from where the Sierra Defense Force is supposed to be," commented Sergeant Decimus.

"Then let's move out," replied Ambrose.

As the two squads advanced through the woods the distant fighting could be heard getting louder and louder. Soon Wraith and Shadow squads join them and together the four squads advanced.

Not long after wards the sound of war was loud as can be, flashes of las-fire and heavy weapons could be seen. To shortly be fired upon by beams of bright blue energy in retaliation. The four squads move quietly across the opening under the evening sky. In the bushes every Umbra Paludatus drew a bead on the armored purple warriors firing on the local PDF the Sierra Defense Force. When Sergeant Hierimia of Wraith Squad gave the command for the squads to open up on the Tua fire warriors. Several died in the opening volley, shocked that their scanners didn't pick up the men of the Imperium behind them; they returned fire leaving the PDF alone.

"Marcus hit them with the grenade launcher, now!" yelled Ambrose as he fire a overcharge beam vaporizing the head of one of the purple armored Tua.

Marcus switched from his las pistol and fired a grenade dead center of the clustered group killing the remaining Tua in the small dug in firing trench.

"You know Marcus you always love to end with a bang," yelled Halarious with a burst of laughter, as they moved into the fire trench.

Several of the guys in nearby squads started to chuckle at the cheesy joke.

"See I told you I ease up the pressure," yelled Halarious at Cato with a smock grin.

Cato just glared but didn't say a word. It looked like Cato was about to make a comment when energy started being fired over head from the other Tua lines.

"We need to flank them Sergeant Hierimia can you take your men around the tree line and hit them from behind?" asked Sergeant Decimus.

"Yes brother, I will take my men with around through the tree line just keep them busy try to keep them focused on you," replied Hierimia.

"Incoming!" yelled a guardsmen off to the right. Soon explosions started to destroy the their cover. All over the open area explosions were blooming in massive fire balls, engulfing several of the Tua positions.

"Is it our?" yelled Lucius.

"I don't know it can't be our artillery is out of range," replied Cato as he messed with the Vox dials trying to get a secure line to command.

"Look it's the Armor our Armor," yelled Lucius as the tanks started to roll across the small tree lines, firing on the Tua as they started falling back.

Cheers came from the Umbra Plautus as a cluster of fire warriors disappeared in a massive fire ball. The four squads ran across the small no man's land into the cave in which the PDF were holding. Inside the dark cave the sons of Umbra Barathrum had no hard time seeing all the heavy weapons and las-rifles pointed at them.

"It is ok we are here to get you out of here we will take you to a safe place. We are loyal servants to the God Emperor just as you are," Ambrose said just loud enough for the battered remains of the Sierra Defense Force to hear.

A young the age of twenty five, stepped out from behind a large bolder he was using for cover. His flak armor was tattered and broken. Several burn marks scorched his armor and fatigues. His face was white and pale, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I am Sergeant Ambrose of the Umbra Aluada, we have come to your aid by request of our Lord Governor Maia," replied Ambrose.

"The Shadow Legion… The Shadow Legion has come to our aide?"

"Yes, we have food and water in nearby transports waiting for you," said Ambrose in a kind soft voice.

"I am corporal Zane of the Sierra Defense Force. Ranking officer of here," replied Zane.

"What happen every one else. Is there no other commander," asked Ambrose.

"Dead… Our general and all his officers were at a banquet to celebrate some idiotic bull when the attack came; in a blink of an eye every one above the rank of sergeant was dead. The last sergeant to get us out of the city. Sergeant Fade died about a week ago when a stealth suit team hit our position," replied Zane.

Ambrose and the rest of his squad looked around the dark cave why the res stood guard at the edge. Looking at the battered men staying just inside cover, not one dark green armor and tan fatigue was untouched by a scorch mark. They could only see about twenty to thirty PDF in the cave. All thin pale and fatigued.

"Where is the rest of your men corporal?" asked Ambrose.

"What are you talking about this is the rest?" replied Zane

"Let's get you to safety," Ambrose said in a soft voice to ease the corporal.

Soon the twenty six survivors of the Sierra Defense Force loaded up onto the transport chimeras, waiting for them just outside the cave. As they started rolling away from the scene, Phantom Squad sees Corporal Zane change. Zane no longer looked like a soldier who has seen death and such a scale, but a young boy who is crying like he lost his favorite stuffed animal. Corporal Zane stares at the cave were so many friends and comrades fell and starts crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The winding road in the southern parks just never ended. The Debelleo Lampas drove in line with the other three chimeras on patrol. Looking for any hostiles that may be trying to sneak upon the Imperial Compound. In the dark interior of the Debelleo Lampas, Phantom Squad sat quietly in their harnesses. Every now and then one of the ten man squad would make a grunt or sighed.

"How much longer before we get back to base sarge?" asked Tiberius?

"Not much longer, we should be back in about twenty minutes," replied Ambrose "How are the other chimeras doing Regulus?"

"Everyone is green sir, its smooth sailing from here," replied Regulus.

Soon the small patrol came into view of the massive Imperial base. Grand towers watching over the open ground looking for the slightest sign of a threat. Sentries manned the wall pacing back and forth, stopping for a small chat with another sentry every now and then. A couple of Lemon Russ Battle Tanks stood guard at the main gate, their main guns facing out to the open plains. The main gate opens as the combat patrol enters.

"Another patrol with no combat. How is this a combat patrol if we don't see any enemies?" demanded Marcus as the squad departs the Debelleo Lampas.

"Just because we don't find any hostiles, doesn't mean were not a combat patrol," replied Lucius.

"You know what comrades we give Marcus a little green paint and people would think he would be a ork. He sure has the anger for one," mocked Halarious.

The squad gave a short burst of laughter at the insult all but Taticus; he just gave his usual silent grin. Marcus even grinned at the insult but just replied with his usual come back.

"You're just jealous that your name doesn't mean THE GOD OF WAR!"

"Do we need to have another with commissar Abelardus? He nearly shot you on the spot last time you said that," said Proserpina.

Then everyone went silent at that remark, with the memory of that close call. Soon they entered their barracks. Looking around in surprise to see that cots were preoccupied by none Umbra Pladiatus.

"What are the PDF doing in our barracks?"asked Vibius.

Well the logic answer is we lost some of our brothers in the rescue mission, and they are here taking their cots. Do to the fact there isn't that much space on the base as it is," replied Cato.

"Hey look its Corporal Zane," said Lucius.

"Let's go see how he is holding I suppose," replied Pax.

Phantom squad walked across the massive barracks. Entire groups of bunks were empty, all personal belongings of the previous owner already removed for the next solider to take. Over in one corner men of the Umbra Aluada sat in quiet conversation. In the other the remains of the Sierra defense force sat talking amongst them self's.

"Hey there Zane how you doing?" asked Halarious

"Good I am alive what else can I ask for?" replied Zane.

"Well that's good to hear. I mean someone needs to be the happy guy. If no one is happy guard life sucks," commented Halarious.

"Let me guess you're that guy aren't you?" replied Zane.

"YES I AM and PROUD OF IT!" yelled out Halarious making several PDF and Umbra Pladiatus turn to see what the yelling is all about.

"So tell us about yourself Zane" asked Ambrose.

"Well I am twenty five. I have been in the Sierra Defense force for seven years. What else do you want to know?" asked Zane.

"Do you have any family or loved ones that might off survived the attack?" asked Ambrose.

Tears start to form in Zane's eyes, as he thinks of the possibilities.

"No… I don't think they survived. It happened so fast the entire hive was lost before a single defense could be mobilized. I was on patrol doing an exercise. When my squad stop to get a small break. It was supposed to be the biggest celebration of the year, Emperor's Day. Couples were walking through the streets, holding hands. I had a date with the love of my life,"

"What was here name?" asked Marcus.

"Kelly, her name was Kelly," replied Zane.

"Can you continue the story I would like to know what happened that night?" asked Ambrose.

"I don't want to talk about it beside you want to know what happen that night just go look at my debriefings," replied Zane laying down and facing the wall.

"I know what needs to be done," whispered Halarious in a serious tone. Making the squad look at him with a worried surprise look on their face.

"You know what is wrong with this whole invasion?" yelled Halarious loud enough for everyone in the barracks to hear.

Heads all turn Defense Force and Umbra Pladiatus alike. All wanting to see how this will turn out.

"The lack of activity I have seen funral prayers with more life than you. All of you so let's get a party started aye brothers?"

Halarious walks over to his trunk at the foot of his cot, and opens it. He pulls out sevral bottles of really old Vinum. The finest drink of his home planet.

"This here brothers, is twenty years old its sweet long lasting and puts a fire in your belly that will knock you onto your backsides. So let's have a party brother's because this could be our last night alive"

Fortis Unus a corporal from Stalker Squad pulled out his pipe and begins playing a cheerful tune. Soon everyone around was stomping their feet in tune and dancing as if nothing really ever mattered. Soon Halarious stands up onto a table in the middle of the barracks amongst the laughter and begins to sing.

"When I was a young one my parents told to me. Son you will have a great destiny! So when I turned the age of three I ship of to the sea. At the sea I bordered a really big ship something I have never seen. The big men told me, you will become the defender of our home world. As serious as can be. By the age of ten I could blind into shadows and shoot a man farther than I could see. This is when I met my brothers."

Halarious jumped of the table and put his arms around Taticus and Lucius and continues to sing.

"When I was fifteen I met my mechanized brothers," gesturing towards Pax, Regulus, and Vibius. "I thought it was a wonder, that these great young men could drive that thing with such grace. And they were always advancing at a steady pace."

Halarious picked up his combat helmet and but it on backwards so it set at an awkward angle and covered up his face and began dancing all around the barracks. All around men were laughing, drinking, dancing and having a good time. Guardsmen form two different home worlds, different cultures, different ways of live, were living life at the fullest together bonding new comradeships to replace the ones lost. Soon a storm started out side from the atmosphere disturbance from the ships in orbit. But that didn't stop anyone from laughing. The party went on, several men dug through their trunks and pulled out more musical instruments and began to add to the song soon the air was full of musical notes.

"Halarious really knows how to turn the tide around here aye sarge," yelled Proserpina over the music and laughter.

"Yes he does. Why do you think I pick them way back then?" replied Ambrose.

Marcus started arm wrestling challengers at a table in the corner. His muscle arms beating all his opponents. His over sized ego screaming out for challengers who thought they could beat him. Marcus went undefeated until Valerios brought him down with a smile.

"Brother don't have such an over sized ego it will bring you to your knees," chuckled Valerios.

"The only reason why you beat me brother is because I have defeated many challengers" replied Marcus with a big grin.

They both started laughing and grasp each other in a firm hand shack. Mean while in the other corner, Tiberius, Felix Lucius and Proserpina were playing a betting game with some of the Sierrans. Looked like they were all losing except Felix. The man who's luck never ran out. Felix was the only man in the Umbra Aluada that has had more close call and come out unharmed than anyone else. He was the luckiest man in the Emporium. Cato was just sitting in the corner reading a book from his trunk.

"Why do you always read?" asked Ambrose.

"Because knowledge is power and someone needs to be able to think straight sarge that's why," replied Cato in his usual serious tone.

"I see, so you think if you have fun then you will lose power is that it?" mocked Ambrose, feeling the spirit of the room.

Cato just grunted and Ambrose went on his way, Taticus was smiling and dancing around. Soon Ambrose spotted Corporal Zane talking to the crew of the Debelleo Lampas. All having a great time so he went over to talk to them.

"And then he says I thought we were going home," yelled Regulus telling the end of a joke and everybody laughing at it.

"Sarge, good to see you," said Vibius.

"Well Sergeant Ambrose the Crew and I are headed to the Motor Pool to bring some of the mechanics some Vinum," said Regulus.

"Tell them to hurry up before the party is over," chuckled Ambrose as Pax, Regulus, and Vibius walked out.

"Sergeant Ambrose, may I ask you a question?" asked Zane.

"Go ahead Zane what is it?" replied Ambrose.

"Well I have gotten to know your squad. I have talked to all of them but Taticus. I couldn't even get him to tell me his name; he just stood there and smiled. Cato told me his name. And I…"

"Before you continue Taticus is a mute we don't know how or why but he can't talk. In the early years our mentors gave him hell because he would never reply. Later in our training medical doctors checked him out nothing is wrong with his voice but they believe something in his mind never unlocked. So don't feel bad or pushed to the side by him and don't give him sympathy he hates it when people feel sorry for him. Got that!" Ambrose said in a quiet serious tone.

"Yes SIR," yelled Zane in reply "I won't I will just smile and nod when I see him."

"Good. Then go and have some more fun because events like this are rare as it is in the Guard especially in an Invasion.

Just then a loud bang sounded as the door at the end of the barracks burst open. Two cloaked figures stepped in through the door as lightning flashed. Both were wearing storm cloaks. One had on a black cape and a black cap. The other wearing an officer uniform with medals across his chest.

"Who started this!" yelled Commissar Abelardus removing his bolt pistol from it holster. Nobody moved it was silent except for the storm outside.

Commissar Abelardus began pacing through the crowd of Guardsmen. And yet nobody moved. Soon Halarious Stepped in front of the commissar.

"I did sir," said Halarious quietly.

Commissar Abelardus leveled his bolt pistol to Halarious forehead. Ambrose yelled out in protest but Commissar Abelardus pointed his second bolt pistol at Ambrose. Lightning struck across the sky making all the Guardsmen jump thinking the worst. Commissar Abelardus pulled the trigger and a loud click rang out through the barracks. All of a sudden the commissar and the second man began laughing out loud.

"Why didn't you lads invite us?" yelled General Magnus Maximus.

A loud roar of laughter rose from every guardsman in the barracks.

"You should of seen the look on your face Halarious," laughed Commissar Abelardus "It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Almost instantly the music began once more and laughing, cheering, dancing started.

"May I offer you sirs a drink of Vinum?" asked Ambrose.

"Yes please Sergeant Ambrose, thank you," replied General Magnus as they took the drinks from Ambrose.

General Magnus downs the drink and yells out for all to hear.

"Nos es umbra in nox noctis. nos es obscurum ut perussi purpura hostiles!"

The Umbra Pladiatus roar their approval.

"What does that mean?" asked Zane.

"It means… We are the shadows in the night. We are the darkness that consumes the Emperors enemies," replied Cato.

"Warriors of the Emperor! Brothers. Friends. I bring news for tomorrow night we attack the hive and retake it in the name of the Emperor. For some of you, your home will once again be yours. Tomorrow night Chatos Hive will be ours!" yelled General Magnus.

Every man in the barracks went wild and roared with cheer. Soon the sun began to rise and preparation had started for the following night assault.


End file.
